Holi, Daughter of the Tallest
by max'sgirl13
Summary: Longing for a family, Red decides to have a daughter, a daughter who will one day disclose her father's hate for Zim to Zim, leading to a change in targets, allies, and enemies as she schemes to discover the source of half her DNA. I dont own Invader Zim
1. Prologue

In the distance, they approached. First a pink dot, slowly growing larger and larger, they came slowly, boldly.

_It was the Armada. _

"_Incredible!" said Dib. "And everyone always thought I was crazy. Well now they'll see. They'll all see!"_

"_Quiet Dib!" I whispered. "The Massive has some of the best sonar equipment in the Virgo Supercluster. They'll hear you!" _

_We hid in the shadow of the moon to avoid being noticed: LiN and I in my voot cruiser, Zim in his cruiser with GIR, and Dib in Tak's ship._

"_How many ships, Zim?" I asked._

"_About two hundred, give or take a few – Gir, enough! Don't tough that!" said Zim. _

"_Sssshhhh!" I said. "They're almost here." _

"_Quite right, soldier," said a voice over the radio. "Who are you, unknown Irken craft? Identify yourselves to the Almighty Tallest!" _

_I panicked. They had caught us. _

"_What now?" said Dib. _

"_You heard them. Introduce yourself." _

"_Identify yourselves now, Irkens!" said the Tallest. _

"_Dib – Paranormal Investigator and member of the Swollen Eyeball network, also known as Agent Mothman." _

"_Mmmm…Gaz."_

"_Invader Zim, my Tallest!"_

"_Gir, reporting for duty! I like food!"_

"…_Hello daddy. It's me." _

Her name was Holi. She was the first Irken child to be naturally born in several millennia, one of the shortest of the Irken race, and the child of the Red Almighty Tallest.

And now, she was going to fight her father.


	2. My Sweet Baby Girl

I do not own Invader Zim

_**Chapter 1: My Sweet Baby Girl **_

**30 Years before the Beginning of Operation Doom**

"…Want another donut?"

"No."

"…You sure?"

"Yes."

As usual, the Almighty Tallest were lounging about in the Massive, doing nothing as usual. The Ship was hovering over the planet Meekrob, spying on the planet's lifestyle. However, Red wasn't himself. He had been sulking for days, and Purple had no idea why.

"…You don't want any snacks?"

"Yes."

"At all…?"

"Yes."

"Are you su-?"

"YES! Now would you please leave me alone!" screamed Red, who hovered over to the window in a rage. He stared down at the surface of Meekrob, sighing as he scanned enhanced holographic images of the planet's life.

"What's wrong with you, Red?" asked Purple, hovering over. "You haven't touched your snacks in days. Is something bothering you?"

"Oh, I don't know…YES!" yelled Red. "Look at this! Just look at it!"

He shoved the images in Purple's hands. They were all of alien families, playing together, eating together, and just being together.

"Yes, what wonderful stink children and revolting parents…your point?"

"My point? Look at them! Just look! All of the men have children! Sons! Daughters! Family! And what do we have? Cloning machines! Generators! Nothing like the love that comes from parents! Parents…who love you…" Red trailed off and floated over to the couch.

"Love? We are invaders, Red! Nothing like the lovey-dovey smelly weaklings we conquer! Are you becoming weak?" Purple scoffed, "No Tallest can be weak! We are strong, smart, and – ooh, snack time!" He grabbed a handful of snacks and started shoving them down. "What was I saying…. oh yeah! Strong and smart! Be the Tallest that you should be instead of the one that you are!"

"…What?"

"Just shape up!" Purple resumed eating.

…

"I want a daughter."

Purple choked and spat out his food. "A what?"

"A daughter. I want an Irken girl that I can cherish and love. One that shares my DNA."

"But-"

"No one has to know, Purple."

"But-"

"I don't need your approval. I will have a daughter, who will be named…." He looked around and spotted the hologram device.

"Her name will be Holi."

"…Ok. Whatever. Knock yourself out." Purple resumed eating, while Red went down to the cruiser hanger, obtained a cruiser, and flew to the nearby planet Troix, where Irken children were conceived.

"So you want a daughter, huh?" said the Head Cloner.

"Yes, and I want her DNA to be partially mine."

"Well, let me see what I can do." The Cloner took him down the halls of the newly conceived Irken babies to a far compartment, next to one that had just been occupied as they came to the next empty one.

"What about that one?" Red pointed to the new compartment.

"Oh, that one's going to be a boy. His name…it's something like Zor, or Zen, or…. Zim! That's it. His name's Zim."

"Zim…Interesting," said Red, "Well, shall we get on with it?"

"Yes. We've already combined your DNA with that of a tall Irken female. Here it comes right now."

Another cloner came with the compartment, and inserted it into the chamber.

"And now, we wait."

**11 Months Later**

Red stood by the window of the Massive, overlooking Troix. He held a small, white bundle in his arms.

"Welcome to life, my sweet Holi."

**A note from Max:**

I did some illustrations for this story, so if you want to see them, go to and find my profile, or type "invader zim holi" into the seach bar.


	3. Everything is Not as it Seems

_I do not own Invader Zim _

**Chapter 2:Everything Is Not Always as it Seems**

**15 earth years before the start of Operation Doom I**

"Daddy, why can't I go out of this boring room?"

"It's for your own protection, Holi."

"But Daddy-"

"No buts. You will stay in here."

For the 5 Irken years that Red has raised Holi, he loved her dearly. But he feared for her. Ever since her birth, she had grown into something completely unimaginable.

"Why an I so different, Daddy? You don't treat me the same as other Irkens."

"That's because you're special, darling. You're daddy's short little girl."

"Hey! I'm not that short! That Zim kid is only a half-inch taller than me. So is Skoodge!"

Zim and Skoodge were the only Irkens who were allowed to play with Holi. Red trusted Zim not to tell anyone about Holi because of his stupidity, and he had blackmailed Skoodge so he wouldn't drop any hints to the Irkens. He had to keep her a secret. Only Purple, the Head Cloner Muit, Zim, and Himself knew about Holi's existence.

"Why are my eyes green, daddy? You don't have green eyes. What does my mommy look like?"

"Your mother…is very beautiful." _And I have no idea who she is,_ thought Red.

"I want to meet her, daddy."

"You will, sweetie. One day."

"Great." Holi smiled at him. She had the sweetest smile of all of the Irkens. She was also extremely intelligent for her size, which was something that the Head Cloner couldn't explain.

"I'm going to go back to eating more snacks. If you need anything, just call for Purple." With a loving, yet sad glance, he stared back at his child. _My child. My Holi. _

**_5 minutes later_**

"So how is the little girl, my Tallest?" asked the Head Cloner.

"Just fine," said Red. He was on the main deck of the Massive, connecting with the cloners on Troix. "But there are a few things I want to ask you about."

"What is it-?"

"EVERYTHING! She's nothing like a normal Irken, Muit! She's the shortest of all the Irkens, and yet the smartest of them all! She could be one of the best Invaders in the Irken Empire, but she's just too petit to do anything like that! Her eyes are green! She's obsessed with studying other alien races! Whenever I come into the room, she's always acting like…like she has something to hide. All the time, she shuts down this handheld computer whenever she sees me! I don't know…have I been a bad father?"

"Well, maybe if you let her out more-"

"Muit, you know I can't do that! If the Empire knew that one of the Almighty Tallest has a daughter who's the shortest Irken alive, I'd never hear the end of it! I would be a laughingstock! And just think about it! Our society would push her about so much...I couldn't bear to watch that."

"My Tallest, not to be disrespectful, but why are you dumping all of this on me?"

"I need you to tell me who the girl's mother is."

"My Tallest, I assure you that we selected the best possible DNA-"

"HER NAME! TELL ME HER NAME!"

"Of course, my Tallest. I believe we took the DNA from an Irken by the name of Lin. She's of good height, I assure you. I believe her DNA was used to create another Irken by the name of Tak."

"And you're absolutely positive?"

"Well…"

"Darn it, Muit, tell me everything! Was it Lin's DNA?"

"It was, sir. But, I've been reviewing her scans, and-"

"And what?"

"It would seem that there is some alien DNA in her."

Alien DNA. Those 2 words stopped Red's world cold. _My Holi…is a mutant freak. It can't be. _

"Are you alright, sir?"

"Wh – wh – what – DNA - "

"What DNA was it? Well, I'm not sure yet-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Purple screamed from that upstairs room. "RED! GET UP HERE NOW! IT'S HORRIBLE!"

"Holi!" Red raced up the stairs. "Keep doing the check, Muit!" He transferred the screen image to a handheld device and raced up the stairs.

As he entered Holi's room, Purple was cowering in fear in the corner, pointing and screeching nonsense.

"EH – EIH – EYAHH – WAH – AAAAHHHH!" he rambled. "SHE'S – SHE'S-"

"Hi daddy."

Red looked at his daughter. All at the same time, he felt like screaming in agony, crying, and hacking up his squeedily spooch. _My Holi…My Holi…She's…_

"Muit…what DNA…was it…"

"Ah, here it is my Tallest."

Holi…

_What are you…? _

_My baby…_

"It would appear that the child is part human."

**A note from Max: A new picture for this story has been posted on deviant art. Search "invader zim holi" for the pictures and any other pictures from this story. This chapter's picture is called "My Holi the Alien" **


	4. Confinement

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 3: Confinement**

"So, what do you think, dad?" asked Holi.

Red stood against the wall, trying to take this in. "Human…what is a human?"

"Oh, humans are wonderful, dad! They come from this planet called Earth, and most of them are so tall!"

"No…no…I don't believe this."

"But Dad, just think about this for a second! I could conquer Earth for the Irkens! It's just perfect!"

"No! It's just horrible!"

"Dad, it's not horrible."

"Are you going to be stuck like this for good? Please say no."

"Of course not, Dad. I can shift between Irken and human form. I've been able to do it since I could talk. See?" In seconds, Holi's skin was as green as Red's, and her antenna replaced her hair. Red let out a sigh of relief. _She can hide it…good. No one has to know. _

"Holi, I want you to promise me something. You too Purple." Purple moved out of the corner, still staring at Holi in fright.

"What we have seen today will not leave this room, you hear me?"

"Fine by me," said Purple, who hastily exited from the room.

"But Dad, I-"

"No buts, Holi. These humans – whatever they are – are revolting, and I will not have my daughter impersonating one. You will not tell Zim or Skoodge about this, understand?"

"But Dad-"

"Enough, Holi! This stays here. And I want you to put those ideas of conquering this Earth out of your head. There is no Earth! Earth does not exist!"

"Yes it does, Dad! I've spoken to the earth people-"

"YOU WHAT?"

"I need to understand what I am, Dad. And I found someone who's like me on Earth! I need friends! I can't stay shut up in my room for the rest of my life."

"I DON'T CARE. You will put these ideas out of your mind, and stop speaking to these humans! Understand? Earth does not exist! Conversation over!" Red stormed out of the room, leaving Holi close to tears."

Holi…I love you so…I just want to protect you…

"There is no Earth," said Red, as he hacked the archives and deleted Earth from the records. "There is no Earth."

_Years passed. Holi remained confined to her room for most of this time, as Red spent less time eating snacks and researching as much as he could about how to fix his daughter._

_Holi was only permitted to see Zim and Skoodge every so often, which ended when Skoodge and Zim went off to work in Operation Impending Doom and Zim was banished to Foodcourtia. However, she still had a friend…one other friend..._

_._


	5. All Eyes on Holi

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 4: All Eyes on Holi **

**Three days before the Great Assigning**

"Happy tenth birthday, Holi."

"What's so happy about it? I'll just be stuck in my room for the day, as usual."

"Holi, don't do this. The Great Assigning is in 3 days, and I can't be concerned about your emotional problems."

"Can I come with you this time? Please?" Holi used her robot legs to get eye to eye with him.

Red sighed. "Well, I guess you do deserve to get out."

"YES! FINALLY!"

"But just this once. And you have to stay in the shadows, out of sight. GOT IT?"

"Yeah Dad! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much!" Holi hugged her Dad as tight as she could. Red hugged back with a smile.

"I love you too, Holi." _My Holi…you have no idea how much I love you. _

_0...o_

"So, is everything set?" asked Purple.

"It's all ready. The invaders have been chosen, and Zim is far, far out of the way," said Red with a chuckle. "That idiot won't mess up our plan this time."

"Yeah, I still have scars from last time," Purple said. "Stupid, worthless Irken."

"Yes…without a doubt, Operation Impending Doom II will be the best plan the Irkens have ever seen. I don't know why I ever let Holi play with that idiot in the first place."

"I know! He's completely worthless and stupid!"

"And a moron."

"And a freak!"

"And so short…"

The Tallest continued insulting Zim, unaware that in the shadows, someone was listening.

"No one talks about Zim like that and gets away with it," said Holi. "Time to put my plan into action. Now, let's make a call to my good old friend." She retreated back to her room, followed by her SIR unit LiN, who she smuggled out of the armory so she would have a companion. She dug her computer out of her desk and connected to Zim's computer on Foodcourtia.

"Hello?"

"Zim! It's me, Holi."

"Holi? It's been ages! I haven't seen you since the Tallest sent me to this pitiful, cursed rock of a planet! Why have you called?"

"I wanted to tell you that the Tallest have began a new conquest operation, and the Great Assigning is in 3 days!"

"Three days? But I must have lost my invitation! The Tallest wouldn't have forgotten to tell me. Thank you, Holi! I will be at Conventia as soon as I can!"

"Perfect!" said Holi, with a grin. "Just perfect. I have to go, because I have another call. Bye." She cut the transmission and began another one with her other friend…

…

Finally, the day of the Assigning came. Holi was extremely anxious, as Zim had not showed up yet. Her father had situated her behind the main stage so she would not be seen, but could still see and hear everything. The hall slowly began to fill, until every worthy invader was present.

"_Now, wiggle your antenna in salute, because here they are, your all-knowing, all-powerful leaders, the Almighty Tallest!" _

_It's starting. Hurry up, Zim…we're running out of time._

…

The Assigning began and passed quickly, and still no sign of Zim. Invader Skoodge had just received his assignment, and Holi was struggling to restrain herself from yelling at her father for giving the planet of Blorch to him. The Assigning was about to end, and Holi thought that all had failed. Until…

"Wait!"

"Yes!" Holi said.

"That voice…"

"It can't be…"

"ZIM!"

"Finally!" said Holi.

….

"My Tallest, an opportunity to prove that I truly can be an invader is all that I ask. Gimme!"

As Red stood there, he contemplated Zim's request. _He's an idiot. Don't give in. _

_But…perhaps he could be sent to Earth, and do research for us. _

_And maybe you're just an idiot._

_Hey, it'll get him out of my antennae. Plus, who knows? Maybe there really is no earth anymore, and he'll die in space. _

"Hold on. I've got a plan," he said to Purple. With one glance, Purple caught on to his meaning and played along.

…

"Yes! My plan worked." Holi celebrated silently. She retreated to a nearby closet.

"Now to begin phase two of my plan." Once again, she connected with her special friend.

"Oh, thank goodness! I knew you someone would eventually pick up! Did you get my message?"

"Yes, I did."

"Wait, who is this? You look different."

_Shoot, I still look Irken. _"My computer's camera is messed up. One second." She changed into a human.

"This is Greenpoison…you are right. They are coming, and I need your help. If an alien arrives in your area, monitor him at all costs, and report back to me. Prepare yourself, because these aliens will stop at nothing to achieve conquest. Nothing."

"Alright, Greenpoison. Agent Mothman out."

**A note from Max: **

New Picture up on deviant art entitled: Holi, a.k.a. Agent Greenpoison.


	6. The Human in Me

I do not own Invader Zim.

**Chapter 6: The Human In Me**

"Finally!" said Dib. "Someone believes me!"

"Probably just another freak like you," said Gaz.

"Nah, I don't think so," said Dib. "But I would like to meet this Greenpoison girl. I wonder what she's like…Oh, no matter! I need to prepare for the coming invasion! Dad! Where did I put my Alien Sleepcuffs?"

…

"Phase two complete," said Holi. "LiN! Take me down to the invader equipping station!"

LiN sprung out of the shadows. "Yes, my master!"

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" said Holi.

"Oh yeah…this way then, Holi," she said. Holi followed LiN down the corridor in the shadows.

_LiN…maybe one day I can meet your namesake, and my half-sister Tak. I still remember the day that Daddy told me about her. At least it will be easier to find them than it will to find the source of my human DNA. Maybe Agent Mothman can help me find it._

…

"Finally! A robot slave of my own!"

"Um…we have a special model for you, Zim," said Red.

"Huh. Special model, my squeedily spooch," whispered Holi. _Wait; do I even have a squeedily spooch? I am half-human, after all. Mmm…I'll find out later._

Holi and LiN were hiding behind the SIR unit storage area. The invaders were receiving their robot, and as Holi expected, her dad was going to give Zim a hunk-of-junk of a SIR.

"Ok LiN, this is it. Do you have the memory disk?" LiN held up the memory disk/tracking device. "Ok. Do your stuff."

LiN snuck up behind the Tallest, invisible and waiting for the right moment to install the disk.

"It looks kind of…not good."

"Yes! Well, that's what the enemy will think. Get it?"

As Zim conversed with the Tallest, LiN snuck the disk into the SIR unit's head. It immediately woke up.

"GIR, reporting for duty."

"Perfect," said Holi. "Just perfect."

…

"That disk you installed has a tracking device in it," said Holi, as she raced back to her room on the massive. "Now I'll be able to keep track of Zim and his movements."

"Why are you explaining this to me?" asked LiN. "I already know your plan."

"I…I don't know."

Holi entered her room, and sat down at her computer. "Computer, activate X-ray scan!"

The computer scanned her body and projected an image on her wall. Everything in her body was normal, according to Irken standards, except-

"Computer! Run an organ I.D. on the lump in the middle of my chest!" Holi stared at the screen. She knew from her anatomy lessons that the organ wasn't Irken.

"Organ check complete. The "lump" is called a heart."

"A heart?"

"It is a human organ used for pumping blood, and is also associated with love."

_Love…huh. That's weird._

"Ok, whatever. Computer, establish a link with Gir. It's time to turn the tables in my favor."

…

**Six Earth Months Later**

"He's got to make it there some time," said Holi. "I've been waiting for ages."

"Holi, there's an incoming transmission coming from Earth downstairs," said LiN.

"Finally!" She snuck out of her room down to the main deck of the Massive, smiling as she saw Zim's head on the main screen.

"…I have much work to do, so, Invader Zim, signing off. –Thud- Ah! My spine!"

"Indeed you do, Zim. Indeed you do." Holi smiled.

"How can he be alive?" asked Red. "I thought-"

"You sent him towards a planet, and he hit one! What did you expect?" Purple stood up and pointed at the screen. "Why did we have to send him to that planet anyway?"

"I thought that he could gather information on the humans so we could-"

"You did this for HOLI!" I knew it!"

"Purple, you just don't understand! She's a freak! An alien! I have to get the DNA out of her!"

_A…A freak…No…_

"Oh, well, that's alright, then." Purple sat down. "Maybe you can actually let the little monster out in public, then."

Red said nothing. He floated off into another room.

_Little monster…freak…alien…_

_Dad…_

_I thought…I thought you loved me…_

Just then, Holi discovered another human attribute of hers.

She could cry.

...

A note from max: New drawing up on deviant art for this chapter called "An Irken's Tears"


	7. Swollen Eyeball in the Shadows

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 6: Swollen Eyeball in the Shadows**

"Well, Dad," said Holi, "You're about to see what your little freak is capable of. And trust me, you will rue this day, for the names of Zim and Holi will strike fear into your very heart from this day on after I've completed my plan. He…will…pay."

"Holi, you're scaring me," said LiN.

"Sorry, LiN. Time to go back to the base and make things happen."

…

Back on Earth, Dib ran to his room and immediately got in front of his computer. "Agent Greenpoison, come in! Greenpoison!"

"Yes, this is Greenpoison."

"They're here! I knew they would come! I knew it!"

"Yes, yes…so, what happened?"

"This Zim kid…he cam to skool today. And he's an alien; I know it! He has green skin, no ears, and dresses so weird!"

"Excellent, Mothman. Now, make sure you monitor him. Don't let him even get close to taking over Earth, but don't try to kill him or expose him either."

"Ok, Greenpoison, I- wait…don't expose him? WHY NOT? This is my chance to prove to the world that I'm not crazy!"

"Wait for me to come with a prepared team, Mothman. I trust your abilities, but this alien has the full power of the Irken Armada behind him."

"Ok…wait a minute. Irken Armada? What is this? How do you know all this?"

…

_Ugh, curse my stupid tongue! I said too much! What do I say? Um…_

"I have my sources, Mothman."

"Oh. Well, that's ok, then. Wait, so you're coming? That means I get to meet you, right?"

"Um…yes?"

"Oh, that's great! I can't wait…are you a girl?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, um, no reason. Uh, Agent Mothman signing off. Bye. "

_Phew. That sure went smooth. _

"Time for phase…what number am I on? Oh yeah, phase five."

…

_Over the next couple of years, Holi aids Zim in his quest to destroy Earth and Dib in his quest to save it. The help given would take lots of time to explain and would get the story completely off topic, so I'll give a basic overview: Keef was a robot that Holi sent to monitor Zim, and the Rubber piggy that Gir had was sent on accident by LiN. Holi went to Hobo13 and used some covert technology to keep Zim from being killed. She was also behind the portal that got Dib and Zim stuck in the alternate universe, and flaw in the Megadoomer sent to Zim. Now, these topics will take a while to write about, and will take the story way off topic, so I will only write the chapters for these stories as readers request them. Otherwise, I will continue on with the story and discuss Holi's relationships with Skoodge and Tak. So, if one of the topics i mentioned here would seem to be interesting in a full blown chapter, submit a review with your request. _


	8. My Old Childhood Firends

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 7: My Old Childhood Friends**

"Incredible," said Holi. "I knew he'd do it."

The Massive was approaching Blorch, the first planet to fall to the Irkens. And it was all thanks to Skoodge. Holi was in her voot cruiser, watching from the window as Skoodge presented himself to the Tallest, who were flummoxed.

"Short is bad, huh Dad? Well, strike one against you. Now one of the shortest Irken invaders ever gets to fire the organic sweep."

"Holi, I've been listening in to the conversation. They're going to launch him in the cannon!" LiN yelled.

"WHAT?" Holi leapt up out of her seat. "Those dirty Tallest! Dad, you're really going to pay for this one! LiN, lock on to the cannon's target. We'll grab Skoodge before he explodes!"

***Boom***

The cannon fired Skoodge towards the surface of Blorch. Holi activated the voot's cloaking device and flew down to catch him before he burned up in the planet's atmosphere.

"He's alive, but barely," said LiN, as she pulled him into the cruiser via the ship's robot arm.

"Steer the ship. I'll take care of Skoodge." Holi crawled over to her sweet childhood friend, so happy to see him after all these years. He had been knocked out by the cannon, but was stirring."

"Uhhh…mmmgghh…" His eyelids fluttered open, and he gasped. "Holi…it's you."

Holi smiled a huge smile and hugged Skoodge.

"Um…Holi…what are you doing?"

_I have no idea. What was that? Must be a human instinct…_ "Oh, nothing. I've just missed you so much! Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Holi, what's going on? I thought you died. The Tallest told me-"

"Forget what the Tallest told you. It's all lies. They lied to you, and to Zim. They hate the short-"

"And the ugly-"

"No, Skoodge. Don't say it. You're not ugly."

"Oh…thank you Holi," Skoodge said, shocked by her declaration. "That's the first time someone has said that to me."

"You're welcome, but back to the point: They hate us, and we need to rise up to stop the oppression of the short. Daddy will never look at me or you or Zim the same way again."

Skoodge gasped. "Revolt? Against the Tallest? But Holi…"

"They've had it coming for years, Skoodge. So, are you with me? I have a plan, one that's been in action for many years now."

"Sure Holi. I'm with you."

_Phase 46 complete. _Holi stood up, and walked over to LiN.

"Excellent. LiN, land the voot and take Skoodge to the medical ward. He's no good to us if he's injured. I have…business to attend to."

…

Holi returned to her room, and removed her computer from her desk.

"Computer, contact Agent Mothman."

"_Unable to contact. It would seem that Agent Mothman is away from Earth."_

"Away from earth? How is this possible? Computer, locate Mothman via the tracking device."

A silhouette of Mothman appeared on the monitor. "_It would appear that he is piloting some form of spacecraft the size of a planet."_

"He's a pilot? But how? How can he…wait."

This could work in my favor. If he's a pilot…

"Computer, contact my sister Tak. It's time to send a little present to Agent Mothman."

…

"So, you're sure he's there?" Tak said to Holi.

"Positive. The Irken who caused the blackout is on earth."

"Finally! I can prove myself as an invader to the Tallest! Thank you sister!"

"No problem, Tak."

…

_It's a risk…but this just might work. By sending Tak in the decoy ship with my tracker SIR unit, I can get Mothman in on the plan and use him to continue it. But…they'll still need my help. I can't keep doing this._

_I can't stay here. _

"LiN, prepare the cruiser. We're leaving. It's time to go to Earth."

**A note from Max: New painting up on deviant art: Holi's Voot Cruiser. Search "invader zim holi"**


	9. Lovely Nightmare

_I do not own Invader Zim _

**Chapter 8: A Lovely Nightmare**

_"It's time to go. I can feel it in my bones. But while I'm there, on earth, I should try to find Agent Mothman, like I promised. I wonder what he's like…"_

"Will you shut up about this Greenpoison girl already?" groaned Gaz. "I've almost beat the Zombie pig on Vampire Piggy Hunt, and I don't need you distracting me."

"Enough, Gaz. Just be glad your brother has a real friend, although I wish she was a lover of real science like myself." Professor Membrane retreated to his lab. "You kids be good now!"

It was evening, and Dib was watching Mysterious Mysteries with Gaz, who was absorbed in her Game Slave 2. For once, Dib wasn't completely focusing on the show. Rather, he was blabbing on and on about Agent Greenpoison.

"I can't wait until she gets here, Gaz! I bet she has the means to help me destroy Zim once and for all! And maybe one we have, we can find Bigfoot!"

"Dib, I will say this one more time – SHUT UP!"

"Okay, okay! No need to shout. I-"

-Beep- Dib's watch buzzed.

"Oh, man, it's her! Be right back!" Dib ran to his bedroom and sat down in front of his computer.

"Computer! Bring up Agent Greenpoison!" As the computer connected, Dib fixed his hair. _I can't look bad for her…oh wait. She can't see me anyway. Darn. _

"Hello Agent Mothman. It's nice to speak to you again. How go the repairs on the Irken ship?"

"It's going great! The ship has been completely under my command ever since I deleted Tak's personality program from the computer!"

"Excellent. I'm in a hurry today, Mothman, so I'll make it quick: Based on your evaluations of the alien, I feel that the time has come for me to intervene.  
"You're coming here! How soon?"

"Soon enough. Expect my arrival in the next few weeks."

She's coming here! Oh my gosh, she's finally coming! "This is great! I can't wait until I meet you, Greenpoison. You seem like a wonderful person!"

"Wonderful…?"

"Oh yeah! You see, most people think I'm crazy. You're the only person who's ever understood me. You're…you're different. Special. I'm so happy to have you as a friend. I bet you're beauti- I mean, I can't wait to meet you. I bet you're wonderful…"

…

_Wonderful…Daddy never called me that. Wonderful…_

Something weird was happening to Holi. Her human heart began to race, and her squeedily spooch felt like it had snack bits jumping around inside it. Her face burned red, and her palms began to spread.

_What is this feeling?_

"I…I guess I could say the same thing about you, Mothman. Well…um…I need to go, so I'll see you soon, I guess. Bye."

_This human…he understands me. He knows what it's like to be freak…Daddy, why didn't you love me like this?_

…

"Ooh, Dib's got a girlfriend!" taunted Gaz from the door.

"Gaz, get out!" Dib went red in the face and threw a book at her, which she dodged as she left the room.

"She's coming…She really is…" Dib stared in shock for a minute, then snapped out of it.

"I have so much work to do before she gets here! Computer, consolidate all information related to Zim on a memory disk! Open connections with spy cameras Alpha and Charlie! I need to get them working before she gets here."

…

_Ugh…so tired…_

"Must…keep going…with research…"

Dib sat at his computer, barely conscious, eyes glazed over. It was late, and he was still working on consolidating files on Zim.

_Have…to get…files…together…_

His fingers slipped off of the keys, but he remained awake for the time being.

"No! Must keep going!" Dib sat up and began typing again. "Must finish for Agent Greenpoison…ugh…"

Dib flopped over in his chair. He so desperately wanted to stay awake, but it was almost impossible to keep going.

"So…tired…"

As he flopped over, he checked the time on his clock. As he did, he began to notice how loud the tick of his old alarm clock was.

Three in the morning…I can make it…But I'm so…so sleepy…

_Tick…tick…tick…tick…_

All it took was the ticking. The moment he started listening, its effect was almost hypnotic.

_Eyes…getting…heavy…_

_Must…sleep…_

_I guess I can close my eyes…but just…for a…min…_

_Zzzzzzzzzz…_

…

"_Where am I?"_

_Dib was in a room with no doors, no windows, and a mirror on the far wall. _

"_How did I get here?" He looked around for an exit, but only saw –_

"_Zim! You're here too!" Zim stared back at Dib, saying nothing. _

"_Zim? Zim? Wait a minute…" Dib walked towards him, just as Zim did the same. As he did, he noticed how different Zim looked. His tunic was a bluish color, and his antenna seemed oddly shaped. _

"_You're not Zim." As Dib spoke, the Irken mirrored his movements and words. Mirrored…_

"_No…it's not possible…" Dib stared at himself. He looked down at his body, and only saw his human body. "Then…what am I seeing? What are you…"_

_The Irken reflection smiled. "Dib…"_

"_What?"_

"_I am you." _

…

"AAAAHHHHH!" Dib jumped up, awake.

_A dream…just a dream…right?_

**New pictures up: "Dib's Dream" and "Who is Greenpoison" (keyword "invader Zim holi" for the search bar) **


	10. Seen and Unseen

I Do Not Own Invader Zim

**Chapter 9: Seen and Unseen**

"Is everything ready LiN?"

"Everything's set. The Voot Runner is waiting for you, Holi."

_This is it. Time to make the final arrangements. After this, there's no turning back. _

…

"Monkeys! MONKEYS!"

"Enough Gir! Put the monkey down and Come help me with the next stage of my _ingenious plan_ to destroy the filthy humans!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Now go get the diagrams and the pot of mashed potatoes. I need to show the Tallest my Ice Age Apocalypse plan."

Zim collapsed in his chair. It had been another long day of work in his lab, as he prepared his next evil plan.

The Tallest need to come soon. I need the Armada if I am to conquer this filthy planet. Then I can move on to a new planet after I blow up Foodcourtia. Never again…

"Incoming transmission from the Massive."

"A message? But I told the Tallest I would call later today! I'm not ready! NO! Gir, get the mashed potatoes!" Zim ran to the computer. "Maybe I can stall for time!"

"My Tallest, I- wait a minute. What is this?"

On the screen was not the Tallest. All that showed was a dark, empty room.

"What is this nonsense? Who are you and why do you waste the time of _Zim?" _

"Prepare yourself, Zim. You have a new enemy," Said a voice "Do not trust your friends, because they could just as soon become your enemies."

"A new enemy? What madness you speak! My enemy is the human race!"

"I speak no madness, Zim. I come only to offer a gift. But be ready. There are more than humans that you must worry about."  
"Get out of my computer! Get out!" Zim cut the transmission, but immediately, the screen began to flash red.

"_Warning, system override_!" At that moment, two cable shot out of the computer, hooked into Zim's PAK, and hoisted him into the air

"It's for your own good Zim. You shall see. You'll all see."

"NOOOO…Gir…you…help…me…"Zim writhed in midair, grabbing a nearby piece of scrap metal to cut the cables.

"Unwise, Zim," said the Voice, as an electrical current shot through the cords.

Before Zim could cut the cords, he blacked out from the electrical current. The last thing he heard was the maniacal laugh of…of…

_Who…are you…_

…

"Hey Dib, come downstairs. Dad's making toast."

Dib sat up in his bed, still recovering from his nightmare. Before he could think any harder on the things he had seen, his computer beeped at him.

"Greenpoison…maybe I can talk to her about these nightmares." Dib sprung to his computer and connected to the meaasge. A dark room appeared on the screen, with no one in it.

"Hello? Greenpoison…?"

"You must learn to become one with your enemy, Dib. Knowing them is the only way to defeat them. Appreciate their strengths, and exploit their weaknesses."

"What…who are you? Are you an alien? How did you know my dream? Go away, you weirdo!"

"Know your enemy, Dib. Because you are your own enemy if you don't."

"Oh, please." Dib cut the transmission and left his room. He walked outside to check Tak's ship.

"Maybe it was some malfunction or something…ah, whatever. I'll figure it out later." He climbed into the cockpit. "Good morning my spaceship."

"Good morning Dib." It was the voice from the message. Immediately, the ship closed up with Dib inside and locked its controls.

"Hey! Let me out! LET ME OUT!" Dib pounded on the window. "Get me out of here!"

"No use fighting, Dib," said the Voice. "No use at all. Just embrace it. Embrace the gift which I have given you."

Immediately, some form of gas shot out of a nozzle into the ship, filling the air and making it harder and harder for Dib to breathe. The last thing he heard before he passed out was a maniacal laugh.

…

"Zim? Zim! Why aren't you answering?"

"Maybe he's out," said LiN.

"Maybe…but I can't reach Agent Mothman either." Holi tapped away furiously at her computer. "Maybe communications are out."

"_New Message from: UNKNOWN," _said the computer.

"Unknown? Hmm…display message."

When the image was displayed, Holi gasped. She watched as Zim hung from the cables by his pack, and heard the choking and screaming of Agent Mothman inside his cruiser.

"No…NOOO! ZIM! MOTHMAN!"

Suddenly, the images blacked out and a new one replaced them. An image of a dark room filled the screen. It was empty of any objects, except a graffiti sign on the wall: A red O on top of an upside down V, with two lines descending from the bottom of the O. Holi did not recognize this symbol, nor did she understand the writing beside it, which read:

_3/2 LIVES _

**New Picture Up on Deviantart: "Three-halves Lives"**

**Also, as an added bonus, I've created a wallpaper of Holi for anyone who wants it. Just search "invader zim holi" on deviantart.**

**Lastly, I am in the process of creating a vioce for Holi. Stay posted for updates, but I'm sure that I'll have a demo reel up on youtube soon. **


	11. Mysterious Ally

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 10: Mysterious Ally**

"Three-halves…Holi, I think I know what that is," said LiN.

"That's not important right now, LiN! Zim and Dib are dying! You hack into Tak's ship while I sabotage Zim's computer. This ends now!" Holi began furiously typing at her computer, while LiN accessed the ship via remote.

_If I lose Zim, I lose one of the only true friends I've ever had. And if I lose Dib, I lose…no, he's just another friend. Sort of. But If I lose them, my revenge fails. No…I cannot fail. Never. Not after what happened. Not after Daddy called me a freak._

The computer displayed the information feed that Three-halves was transferring into Zim's PAK, but it was…unusual. In fact, it was helping Zim. His PAK was reprogramming him as an Invader once more, and even augmenting certain body functions to make him smarter, stronger, and more agile.

"He isn't trying to kill Zim...oh, thank goodness. I was so afraid…"

"It would seem that Dib isn't dying either," said LiN. "The gas being pumped in Tak's ship is an Irken nanodsytophronic supplement. It will essentially do the same for Dib as it is doing for Zim."

"Wonderful," said Holi. For a moment she was silent, pondering what had happened, until –

"LiN, do I need my PAK to survive?"

"What?"

"My PAK. Since I'm part human, do I still need it to survive? I mean, human's don't have them."

"Well…" LiN went silent as she ran a diagnostic scan. "It would appear that you do not. You have a human brain, so your memories and bodily functions are stored there. However, to increase your longevity, they are all backed up on your PAK so that you may live after your human brain deteriorates."

_Fascinating. I have a human heart and brain. What else is there to learn?_

"LiN, what do you have up on the screen?"

"It's an interior scan of Agent Mothman. I wanted to monitor his vitals while he was being gassed."

"Indeed." Holi examined the scan. _So this is the interior of a human. It looks just like my scans, but…wait…_

"LiN, what's that thing inside his chest?"

…

"Uhhh…ughhh…"

After an hour in Tak's ship, Dib finally regained consciousness.

"Welcome back, Dib," said Gaz, who was hovering over him. "I told you that this stupid ship wasn't any good."

"Hey, I did nothing! Some alien nut hacked it!"

"Oh, no! An Alien hacked his ship! Get the wacky gas out of your lungs and get inside. Dad's making dinner." Gaz walked back inside, leaving Dib coughing and hacking.

_Who…was that…? Must tell Greenpoison. We might have a new enemy. Or maybe…I don't know. I'm too messed up to think and my arms itches something awful._

Dib pulled up his sleeves, thinking that the gas caused some sort of rash. He gasped. On one arm was the Irken symbol, on the other, an inverted V covering an O, with two lines descending from the bottom of the O.

"Zim! He's behind this! I just know it!"

…

An hour later, Dib was standing at the front door of Zim's house, banging on the door.

"ZIM! Get out here! I know you're in there! I want to know what you did to my arm! Zim! Answer me!" The door opened, but Zim was not there.

"PIGGY!" Gir stood at the door in his dog disguise, a rubber piggy on his head.

"Oh, hi Gir. Where's Zim?"

"I don't know…now play with piggy!" He shoved the pig in Dib's face.

"Uh, no thanks. Can you take me to Zim?"

"Only if you play with PIGGY!" Dib groaned, but grabbed the pig and tossed it around for a few seconds. "There. Now take me to Zim."

…

"LiN, finish getting the Voot runner ready. I need to make sure Zim's ok."

"Okie dokie!" LiN ran off, while Holi sat back down at her computer. She managed to get the cables to release Zim, but zap him back to consciousness first.

"There, that solves that." Through the radio, she could hear Zim yelling at someone.

"Hmm…I thought his Sir unit was called Gir. Why is he yelling at some human named Dib?"

…

"How did you get into the fortress of _Zim_?" Zim said to Dib. "What do you want? To try and kill me again?"

"No, I- Wait, kill you again?"

"Oh, please. I knew that it was you who hack my computer and my superior PAK. It was you who left these marks upon my arms! Confess!

"I did not, I – Wait, did you say marks? That voice! It got to you too!"

"Huh?" Zim scratched his head in confusion.

"Look at my arms! Do you have the same tattoos?" Dib rolled up his sleeves, and held them by Zim's arms. Their tattoos matched exactly.

"Someone is out to get us, Zim. One of your own kind."

"Indeed…But why did they try and kill us? It can't have been a normal Irken, for I don't know this other symbol."

"Well, we need to-"

"WE?" yelled Zim. "I am Zim, your mortal enemy and future king! There is no We! Be gone with you! Computer, remove the human!"

The computer sent down a pipe, which vacuumed Dib out of the base and spat him out onto the lawn.

"Ugh…well, I don't need him. Help is coming. Soon, he will pay."

…

**Six earth months later**

Dib gazed up into the sky through his telescope, observing Saturn. However, he noticed a shooting star fall past the planet, past the moon and into the horizon.

"Wow…It's beautiful…"

_It's been forever. When is Greenpoison going to show up? It's been so long…well, maybe it's a sign. She'll be here soon. I can feel it._

…

"Sir, a spacecraft is entering the atmosphere!"

"Wonderful Gir! Is it another alien race? If so, I will show them the fury of the Irken military! This planet is mine! MINE!"

"Um…it appears to be Irken."

**New picture up on deviantart: "Marked" usual keywords apply. Demo reel for Holi hopefully to come soon. **


	12. A New Nightmare Begins

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 11: A New Nightmare Begins **

**On Board the Massive, Six Months after Holi's departure**

"Ready the canons!"

The Massive was hovering over the planet Meekrob, the newest addition to the Irken Empire. Tallest Red and Purple surveyed the planet from the main deck, proud of the Armada and Invader Tenn's achievement.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. What shall we do to it?" asked Purple. "Perhaps we need a new snacking planet that where we can banish Zim once and for all."

"No…perhaps we should leave the planet as it is."

"What? Why?"

Red sighed. "You know why. Remember? It was almost forty years ago, when I had the idea for…" He trailed off, and hovered away with slumped shoulders.

"Still haven't found a cure, have you?" said Purple. He knew what this issue was about.

"No! I've been working with Muit forever, and it's almost impossible to fix. All that we could conclude was that the DNA from the humans was added when some idiot of a scientist combined the DNA after handling an alien satellite! He infected ten different children, although the bulk of the DNA went to Holi. It's horrible. There might be no way to fix it. But I have to fix her…I have to! I love her too much to let her live like this!"

"Huh…well, that's too bad," said Purple, eating snacks and clearly uninterested.

"Maybe…maybe I can hide her away here. She can have room to grow and life an almost normal life."

"Maybe…Hey, where is Holi anyway?"

Red shrugged. "She spends so much time in her room that I never see her anymore."

"Well, you're her father. Maybe you should actually try to spend some time with her."

_You don't understand…_Red thought. _She hates me. I want her to know that I love her, but it's so hard. Well…it's worth a shot. _

Red hovered over to the stairs and began the long climb to Holi's room. As he opened the door, he was surprised to find the light off.

"Holi? Are you in here? Holi?"

As he flicked the light on, he gasped. Her room was ransacked. Snacks were scattered everywhere, furniture turned upside down, and smashed panels on three sides of the room. On the fourth side, though, was writing on the wall. It was the symbol of Three-halves, along with two more words: She's mine.

"No! HOLI! HOLI! No, don't be dead, don't be dead! Holi!" Red fell to the ground and began screaming in agony over the death of his daughter.

"She is not dead."

A voice came out of the remains of the computer. Red looked up and snarled,

"_You."_

"Indeed, it is I. I have not killed or kidnapped your daughter. She decided to run away on her own."

_Ran away…but Holi…why? I love you…_

"But I give you this warning: Severe damage is about to be made. New enemies will rise. We will rise again."

"NEVER!"

"Foolish Irken," said Three-halves. "So wrapped up finding a way to cure your daughter. Do you even care for her? I bet, deep down, you don't even love her. You think she's a freak, and you deserve to lose her because of it."

_Freak…monster…alien…my Holi…_

…

"Welcome to our new home, LiN."

On earth, Holi had landed her cruiser in a plot about a mile away from Zim's base. Just as Invader protocol dictated, she had set up a base of operations, which was much less conspicuous than Zim's house.

"Time for our disguises," said Holi. She pulled out a bag of clothes for herself and a hologram transmitter for LiN.

"Put this inside your head. It'll make you appear to be a human cat," said Holi. She changed into her earth clothing: a green sweater and green and grey striped shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and a red backpack. LiN, after activating the chip, appeared as a pink cat. Holi frowned.

"Oh well, it'll work for now," she said. "Now, we need to locate Zim and Agent Mothman. According to my database, their houses should be nearby."

…

Fifteen minutes later, Holi was standing outside Zim's house. LiN sneaked about the outside, taking detailed scans for later observation.

"Oh, yes. This is Zim's house alright. No other home would be as outlandish." Holi rolled her eyes and crouched behind the fence.

_Now, just wait for something to happen. Maybe Mothman will try and spy on Zim tonight. If not, I'll find them at school. _

"It's over, Zim!"

Holi jumped and peaked over the fence, viewing the area with her scope. A figure with a big head was standing out in the yard. Her eyes widened.

_A human…a real human…is it…could it be…?_

"Mothman. I knew he'd come." Holi scanned the area. Inside the house, she saw Zim peaking out the window next to Gir.

_Zim…my old friend…I've missed you so…_

_At last…I have found them. _

"LiN, let's go. It's time to begin Operation Impending Revenge. Time to show Daddy the true power of the earth."

…

"_Class, we have a new worthless addition to our pitiful student body. Her name is…Holi." _

**A note from Max: New deviantart pictures: "Through the Eye of the Scope" and "Human Worm-baby Holi"**

**Holi's demo reel is now up on YouTube. Here it is .com/watch?v=9Hb3CelXN0w (be sure to add the www. youtube, idk why it wouldn't show up)**

**Lastly...HAPPY TENTH BIRTHDAY ZIM! :):):):):):):):):):)**


	13. Inside the Mothman's Head

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 12: Inside the Mothman's Head**

Dib was in his bed, dreaming of Agent Greenpoison. He had just spent another whole night preparing data and spy footage. Suddenly, there was a noise from outside his door that woke him us

"I'm going to destroy you, you filthy alien!"

Dib lay in bed confused with his eyes still closed. _Alien? Is this some kind of a cruel joke? _

"Go away!"

"Never! Come out here and face me, you dirty Irken monster!"

_Irken monster? What in the name of Chickenfoot is he talking about?_

Dib opened his eyes and gasped. He wasn't inside his room. Instead, he was lying on the couch inside Zim's base. Gir was laying one the floor, asleep in his dog suit.

"What's going on? Gir, how did I get here?" Gir did not wake.

"Get out here Dib! Get your filthy alien self out here and face me!" Dib looked out the window.

"ZIM?"

It was indeed Zim, but he was different. He wore the same clothes that Dib wore, and his PAK was gone. His skin was normally colored, he had ears – and he even wore glasses!

"Yes, it is I, you filthy space scum! It is time to end this!"

"I- I don't understand this! What's going on?" Dib looked down at his body and gasped. He was wearing a blue tunic like the Irken reflection in his dream. He reached back with his three-fingered hand and felt his back, which now had a PAK fused to it.

"No…no this can't be! Gir! Get me a mirror!"

Gir woke up and found him a mirror. Dib looked into to, and immediately, his worst fear was realized. His head was as green as Zim's, with no ears, human contacts and a wig. It was undisputable. He had become an Irken invader.

"NOOOOO!"

…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Dib jolted awake. He was in his room, human and bigheaded as usual.

***Pause***

**Dib: My head's not big! Will everyone please stop saying that my head is big! It's NOT BIG!**

**Max: Yes it is, Dib, and you know it. Moving on!**

***Un-Pause***

_It was just a dream…just a dream. _Dib shook his head to clear it. _Is this from that stupid gas? That whole "Respect your enemy" junk? Well, mysterious voice, all you've done is made me more paranoid. I will never respect the Irken race. I am nothing like them. _

"_But you are, Dib."_

Dib jolted. "What? Who are you? Where are you?"

"_I am in your head, Dib. Don't speak aloud. If you think your answers, I will hear them."_

_Who are you?_

"_My name must remain a secret, but you may call me Three-halves. I am very much like you, Dib. We have the same enemy, though my motivations are slightly different."_

_You're an enemy of the Irken Empire?_

"_Well, more specifically, it's leaders, the Almighty Tallest. Therefore, to help you accomplish your goals, I have decided to aid you and your partner Greenpoison."_

_She's not really my partner, you know. She's really just a friend. _Dib went silent and slightly red in the face.

_"You like her, don't you?_

_She's the only person who doesn't think I'm crazy. _

_"Well, it should please you that she should be arriving in your vicinity in a matter of a few days."_

_She's coming that soon? I can't believe it! I finally get to meet her! Dib smiled._

_Wait, do you know her?_

"_Mmm…sort of. I have to leave you now, but I want to make something clear to you. I am not your enemy."_

_I believe you…but why do you keep telling me that I'm so much like the Irkens?_

"_You're smart, Dib, and technologically gifted. You stop at nothing to achieve your goals, and all you want is to be accepted for who you are, not for who someone else wants you to be. You remind me of a very close friend whom I love very much. Never change, Dib. Never, ever change."_

_Trust me, I won't._

"_Be prepared, Dib. New thing are coming your way. New, strange things that may change your enemies and allies."_

_I will never be a friend with Zim, if that's what you're saying. _

"_You two are much more alike than you realize. He has the same determination as you. As a team, nothing could stop you."_

_He is not my ally. He will never be my ally. _

"_The day may come when you change your mind."_

…

Dib stared out the window of the bus, thinking on what Three-halves has said to him.

"There's something coming. I know it. Everything's going to change when Greenpoison gets here."

"Dib, stop talking to yourself," said Zita. She rolled her eyes.

…

Around noon that day, during the math lesson, Ms. Bitters made an announcement.

"Because of careless registration plans on the part of two hopelessly confused parents, a new student will be joining our class today.

Everyone looked to the door. Standing there was a girl with green hair, wearing jeans, a striped green-and-gray-shirt, a green sweater, a maroon backpack, and a big smile.

"How's it going everyone? My name's Holi."

**Max's note: New picture up on deviantart: "Irken Dib and Human Zim." Don't forget to look up Holi's demo reel on YouTube. Part two will come soon. I just posted a poll on my hompage to ask readers: if I were to add legit romance to this, what paring would you want? Lastly, I am writing a theme for Holi and hope to post that soon as well.**


	14. The Allies Meet

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter Thirteen: The Allies Meet**

"It's nice to meet all of you!" said Holi. She stood out in front of the class, a big grin on her face. Suddenly, Zim raised his hand, looking quite flustered and nervous.

"Uh…uh…Ms. Bitters? I need to…need to…use…"

"Oh, go ahead Zim," growled Ms. Bitters. "Holi, take your seat. We're talking about nuclear warfare and its evils today."

As Holi took her seat, Zim scrambled out of the classroom and ran out of the school, not stopping until he reached his base. Gir was sitting on the couch, holding a monkey.

"Gir! Come with me to the equipment room!"

"Yes sir!" Gir jumped over and descended down the toilet with Zim.

_It can't be her…Why would Holi be here anyway? She's no invader. Tallest Red is to protective of her, anyway._

"Computer, contact the Almighty Tallest!" said Zim as he entered his lab. In a few seconds, the Tallest appeared on the screen.

"My Tallest, I apologize for interrupting you, but this is a matter of utmost urgency!"  
"Ugh…Very well, Zim" said Purple. "What do you want?"

"With all due respect, my Tallest, this is a matter for Tallest Red alone."

After an awkward pause, Purple left the room, along with all the communication officers. Red stared at Zim, thinking about the days when he and Holi would play together.

"What is it, Zim?"

"My Tallest, is Holi still on the Massive with you?"

…

Red gulped. _What do I tell him? I can't let him know…oh, what harm will it do? Maybe he can help._

"No, Zim. She is not. Holi disappeared a few days ago."

"Disappeared? How?"

"I don't know. Her Voot Cruiser and SIR unit are missing too, and her room…her room was ransacked."

"By whom, my Tallest?" Red swallowed hard. _He can't know. Lie._

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"A new human dirt child has appeared at my school, and her name happens to be Holi."

Red showed no emotion, but her squeedily-spooch was doing back flips. _She's on earth. No…Holi, you're in danger there…_

"It must be a coincidence, Zim. I have important matter to attend to, so I must go. Goodbye." He disconnected the call, and another one came just after. All it showed was a dark screen.

"What do you want?"

"Do not chase your daughter. If you do, she will die."

…

Later, after school, Holi was walking home. At a distance, Dib was following her, jumping from behind tree to tree.

_So far, every student that's come has been an alien. My gut tells me that Holi is one too._

"Dib, why are you following me?" Dib gulped. Holi was standing right behind him with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Um…I, um…I…" Dib blathered on like a nut until Holi shut him up.

"You think I'm an alien, don't you?"

"Uh…maybe?"

"You were smart to check, Dib. A true paranormal investigator always checks." Dib's eyes lit up like Christmas morning. _She likes the paranormal too…I've got to be dreaming!_

"You like the paranormal too?"

"Dib, I've dedicated my life to the study of alien species," said Holi, grinning to herself. "Don't you know who I am?"

"Uh…should I know?" Dib looked her up and down, trying to see if he could recognize her.

"Perhaps I went about this wrong…Hello, Agent Mothman."

Dib gasped. "Greenpoison?"

"In the flesh."

…

Meanwhile, on the planet Noir, an Irken dressed in black entered a dark office in a small building hidden in the mountains of the cloudy, dark planet.

"Our spy informed us that everything is set. The plan can commence."

"The plan has already commenced, Smeek," said a figure in the corner. "It began years ago when that girl was born. Soon, I tell you, my revenge will be completed. The Irken Empire will fall, and that little girl will die."

"The virus is ready to be released, my master. We can do it now-"

"NO! It cannot happen yet! It must wait. Everything must be perfect. We have two pawns on earth already, and a third will soon come! Be patient!"

"Yes, my master."

**New Deviantart drawing: "The Agents Meet" **


	15. UTO

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 14: UTO (Unidentified Tumor-like Objects)**

"I knew you would come! I just knew it!" Dib ran up to Holi and hugged her. Holi was shocked, but half-smiled. _I was right…that type of embrace is a human aspect. Huh. _

"Yes, well, I always keep my promises," she said, stepping away from him. "It's nice to meet you in person at last."

"Same here! You're nothing like what I expected," he said. He kicked a rock with his shoe and looked away shyly. Holi cleared her throat.

"Well, I believe you said you had some materials to present to me, correct?"

"What? Oh yeah, follow me. It's all at my house." Dib led Holi away toward home. Meanwhile, Zim watched from behind a nearby bush with Gir and Minimoose.

_The stink girl is being led away by Dib…I can't let him gain another ally. I need to gain the girl's trust. For…for Holi's sake. _Zim shuddered at the thought of his old friend.

"Gir, take us home. We have work to do."

"Meep," said Minimoose

…

Later that same day in Dib's garage, Holi inspects Tak's ship and is pleased with the repairs Dib has made.

"I downloaded my own personality into the computer as well," said Dib proudly.

"Well done, Dib. You've definitely held out well on your own. Now, it's time to move forward with-"

"YES! Time to finish that alien once and for all! Prepare for your Doom, Zim!" Dib did a victory dance, while Holi stood by and shook her head.

"Dib, I'm afraid the issue with Zim has to take a backseat for now. There are more pressing matters at hand." Dib froze in his tracks and gasped.

"But- But I-"

"Dib, there is possibly a greater threat coming that you realize. What can you tell me about a person who goes by the title Three-halves?"

Dib swallowed hard. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You have to, Dib. How we proceed depends entirely on the information that you give me." Dib rocked back and forth.

"How did you find out about Three-halves?"

"I was sent this," said Holi, pulling out a handheld recorder. She pushed the play button and the device played the audio of Dib's choking that had been sent in the message.

"Oh," said Dib. "Well, after that incident, these weird marking showed up on my arms. One's the Irken crest and the other is this Three-halves character's symbol, I think." He rolled back his sleeves to show Holi, who nodded and flinched.

"It is, Dib. We need to do some biological analysis of you in a bit, but first, tell me more. What else has happened?"

"Well, I started having these weird dreams. In the dreams," Dib shuddered, "I was an Irken invader. After the second one, I woke up and I could hear Three-halves speaking to me in my head."

"What did he say to you?"

"Well, he told me that he is our ally, because he wants to fight the Irkens. He also kept telling me that I'm more like the Irkens than I realize, and that my allies and enemies may change soon."

"Indeed," said Holi, who was only half-listening. _If he wants to destroy the Irkens, why did he hack into Zim's PAK? _

"So, I don't know why he keeps saying all of this. I'm nothing like Zim. He's my mortal enemy and he always will be."

"Mhm…Well, if that's all, it's time for that bioscan," said Holi. "I have a lab set up at my house. Come with me."

…

"Well, it's done," said Holi. She and Dib were in her lab, which impressed Dib immensely. Though he was at first confused at how much alien technology she had, she explained that she had been studying Irken tech since she was 5 years old.

"So, how does it look?" he asked. Holi scrutinized the scan.

"Well, the good news is that it would appear that the gas from the ship was a nanodsytophronic supplement, so it did you no harm. Instead, it made you stronger, smarter, and more agile."

"Great!" said Dib. "But what's the bad news?" Holi swallowed, staring hard and long at the scans.

"Well, I don't know. The scans show these unusual tumors in your chest and head. I don't know what they are, but we need to try and remove them."

Dib stared at the scans, feeling his head and chest. He looked nervous…very nervous.

"What are those from?"

"Well, it would appear that you've had these since birth. They're incredibly embedded in there, but if you let me put you on Irken life support, I think I can get them out and keep from doing any permanent damage."

Dib pondered this for a moment, and then said, "When you say Irken life support, do you mean I would need one of those things that Zim wears?"

"You mean a PAK? Yes, you would."

"NO! No no no no no no no no NO! I will not wear it!" Dib backed away.

"Dib, it's the only way! If I don't put you on life support, it WILL kill you."

"Then just leave the tumors alone! I don't need surgery!"

Holi groaned. "You have a huge tumor around you heart and your frontal lobe! Get over here right now, or I will shoot you with a tranquilizer dart! You need this surgery. I don't want you to die." Holi turned away with her head in her hand. Dib stopped screaming for a minute and thought about it.

_You must become your enemy to defeat it, Dib. _

Dib jolted, but didn't reply, he stared at Holi, who had gone back to tapping away at the computer. He heaved a smile and decided to bow to her wishes.

"I'll do it." Holi turned around and smiled at him. She turned to the computer and pulled a brand new PAK out of a slot. Dib took a deep breath, marched over to her, and let her attach the PAK to his back. He reached back and felt the PAK fused to his back, just as it had been in his dream.

"How do I conceal this thing at school?" he asked, still stroking its surface.

"I think it has hologram technology on it, but that's not important right now. Are you ready?" Dib shook slightly, but stood up straight.

_Remember, Dib. You're more like him than you realize._

"Yes, I'm ready."

…

On Planet Noir

"_Excellent, human child. Excellent. Soon, all will be right. Soon, havoc will commence."_

"_The codes expire in three days. __When should we prepare for the release?_" asked Smeek.

"_It will be ready soon. Fear not, Smeek. Everything must be set. We will begin the release with the Irken. He is a suitable subject." _

**New Deviantart picture: "My PAK" **


	16. Journey to the Center of Dib

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 15: Journey to the Center of Dib**

"Do it!" squealed Gir. He jumped round and round Zim while Minimoose squeaked in encouragement.

"No, Gir! I will not become friends with this pig-smelly human! The very idea of it makes me sick! Remember that horrible Keef?" Zim shuddered.

"Zim, if you wish to keep this human away from Dib, you must befriend her," said the computer. Zim heaved a sigh, picked the telephone, and began to dial her number.

…

"You shouldn't feel a thing," said Holi, as she strapped Dib to the operating table in her lab and attached a gas mask to his face. "The gas will keep you out until I'm finished." Dib nodded, shaking but silent.

"Sweet dreams," said Holi. She pumped knockout gas through tubes into the mask, and Dib was out in seconds. "Computer! Make the incision in his chest and analyze the lump around his heart! The proceed to his head!"

A nearby machine and prepped its tools for the surgery, but before it could make an incision the telephone rang.

"Ugh…who is it now?" groaned Holi. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Uh…Hello, my human friend Holi! It is I! Zim! I was wondering if you wish to, uh, uh…'hang out' sometime."

"Zim, this isn't the time for this. I have important things going on!"

"Is this because of what the human Dib has told you? It's all lies! LIES, I tell you!" Zim screamed so loud that the telephone almost broke.

"Enough, Zim!" Holi rolled her eyes, and then looked back at Dib. _I can make this work_. _Think, Holi, think. _

"Ok Zim, you can come to my house today. Be here soon, we have to make this quick." She hung up the phone and marched back over to Dib. _I need both of them as allies…how can I do this without revealing anything too early? _

"Computer! Begin the surgery, but do not attempt to remove any of the tumors! Study them and then report to me when you have finished!" Holi took the elevator up to the home floor as the computer began surgery. As she reached the ground floor, the doorbell rang. She opened the door, with LiN, disguised as a pink cat, followed behind. Zim stood in the doorway, but with a bunch of daisies and a big fake smile.

"Hello Holi! How are you today?" he said. "May I come in?"

"Um…sure?" Holi stepped back, slightly confused. Yet under the surface, she was happy that she could see her old friend again. She wanted to hug him so bad.

_Not yet…he's not ready to know who I am yet. _

"Well, Zim, I assume you're doing this to get me away from Dib, right?"

"Eh? Um, of course not! I do it because…uh…uh…I want to be your love pig?" He made his fake smile even wider, hoping that Holi would catch the bait. She didn't.

"I know you're an alien, Zim." Zim went pale. "But you don't have to worry about it. I have no desire to expose you." Zim was puzzled, but still refused to let his guard down.

"Ok…let's say that I was an alien. Why wouldn't you tell the earth authorities about me?"

"Maybe I want to help you take over earth."

Zim gasped at Holi. He had never met any human who wanted their species to be overrun.

"You're a double agent?"

"Of course I am. I'm willing to help you, as long as you can guarantee my safety when the planet is conquered." Holi gave Zim and evil smile to convince him. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have more pressing matters to attend to." She shoved him out the door.

"Wait! Are you going to still be my love pig?"

Holi contemplated this for a second and replied.

"Not now."

…

"Computer! How goes the analysis?" Holi was back in her lab, next to the unconscious Dib.

"It's…peculiar. Based on my human anatomy data, he shouldn't have even made it past infancy with these tumors."

Holi walked over to Dib and reached inside his torso. Inside his chest, a stiff black lump encased his heart, just as the scans had shown. Yet, the tumor seemed to be contracting against the pulse of his heartbeat. _It's a wonder that he's not dead yet. _

"What is it?"

"It appears to be a biomechanical organism. I found the following data stored in its memory." The computer displayed a series of letters that made no sense to Holi.

"Can you decode it?"

"I am in the process of doing so right now."

Holi placed the mass back in his chest and moved to his head. The lump there was the same as the one surrounding his heart, but she did not touch it in case it might damage his brain."

"I have not finished decoding the files, but I can already tell that these tumors are harmless. However, if they are removed, Dib will die." Holi's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"Well, those masses are not tumors. They're organs."

Holi gasped. "Organs? Surely not human organs, right?"

"No. They are transition organs. Apparently, the human is mutating. What he will become, I do not know, but it appears that the tumor in his chest is fusing all of his organs together."

"And the tumor in his head?"

"It is changing his genetic code."

Holi sat down, completely flabbergasted. "To what?"

"Take a look at the screen. I've finished decoding the biodata."

Holi stared at the screen, watching as the computer charted out a mutation progression. After ten eternal seconds, the video showed the final result.

"No…It can't be…"

**New Deviantart drawing: Holi, Be My Love Pig**


	17. The Rebellion and the Rogue

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 16: The Rebellion and the Rogue**

"Red, you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry." Red sat in Holi's room, staring at the wall. Everything had been cleaned out, but the mark had been left on the wall. "I need to think."

"Red, she's gone," said Purple. "There's nothing you can do about it. Just move on with your life."

"I CAN'T!" Red yelled, leaping up and shoving Purple off of him. "Even if I didn't care about Holi anymore, this is a threat to the Irken Empire! Don't you remembered what almost happened eighty years ago? They almost killed us all! We can't let them rise again!"

"Um…I have no clue of what you're talking about. I was working on Vort at the time, remember? No one told me what happened and you were already Tallest."

Red sighed, and sat down, staring at the wall. "What I'm about to tell you is top secret. Lock the doors."

…

"Eighty years ago, a young Irken by the name of Ela was on the planet Devasitis, preparing for her military training. She was extremely disciplined and rose quickly in the ranks, becoming an Invader in no time. But she was unhappy. Very unhappy."

"Ela was unable to understand why none of the Irkens were as disciplined as her. She had studies Irken social sciences for a time now, and was able to find the flaw in our personalities: the heart."

"What is a heart?" asked Purple.

"The heart was the source of love, which had already been eliminated from our biology for hundreds of years. But love remained. Love was weakening the Invader's ability to conquer efficiently. So, Ela created a program for the PAK that eliminated love and companionship."

"What's wrong with that?"

"The program was actually a mind control virus that enslaved all but a few of the Irkens. You don't remember it, because all Irkens have been wiped of the memories. However, a select few were immune to its effect and fought to free the people. I was among them. It took at least a year, but eventually, we worked our way into the main power core on Troix that controls PAK data output. It turns out that she had hacked the core and integrated her program into the mainframe, controlling almost every Irken in the universe."

"How did you delete it?"

"We didn't. All we could do was reprogram it. It's the reason that the Empire is so bent on conquest to this very day. Ela, or the First Half, as she called herself, made us to be who we are. Ever since then, the few that escaped the scourge formed a resistance called the Charisma, which fought to free the minds of the Irkens. But we've had no success yet."

Purple listened to the story, but began to feel weird. He felt as if he hated Red, but the hate had no source. By the end of the story, a rage had filled him, as if he was being controlled by a hateful demon that filled his mind with only one thought: _Destroy the enemy. _

Red knew the look in his eye, though. This was a part of the program. Any rogue Irkens that came to the knowledge of a rooted Irken were to be eliminated by the rooted Irken. Immediately, he jumped aside as Purple leaped at him and pinned him down with his robotic legs. Purple struggled, but Red stuck his leg into a reset switch on the PAK, causing Purple to stop struggling and become sane again.

"I…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I do," said Red. "Now, finish listening to my story if you want. Fight it. If you can, you can help us."

Purple relaxed. "Ok, I'm listening."

"There's been one other attempt to revive Ela's program. Her sister came forward and took the name Second Half. However, her revolt was crushed early on."

"What about Three-halves?"

Red stopped and gazed off into the distance. "I don't know. This new person's very well hidden, and not much is known about him. I thought Three-halves was an ally, until now. Now…I don't know. All we know is that he fights "against the menace that is the Irken Empire."

"Does he want to reactivate the virus?"

"Certainly not…he was once one of us. He just has…shall was say, different ambitions."

Purple lay there, trying to comprehend all of this. Suddenly-

"_You are correct, my Tallest."_

Three-halves was back. Red became furious.

"_I am not an enemy, Red. I still fight for the natural state of the Irken Empire."_

"So you say."

"I have not harmed your daughter, Red. She was gone before I arrived. Trust me, we are on the same side. I fight for the unity of the Empire, but I will do whatever is necessary to achieve it. It would appear that your daughter and her little friends will be able to help me with that."

"You speak so many lies, Three-halves. I know what you want to do. I may fight for the natural state of mind, but the Tallest will never fall. The short Irkens will never dominate."

_"So you say, Red. So you say."_

"You won't touch her," said Red, His fingers tensed. "She's only a girl, and a foolish one at that. Leave her out of this."

Silence.

"Well?"

_"I will do what is necessary, Red."_

…

"Master, have you prepared the virus yet?"

"Yes, Smeek. This time, we will complete what The Great First Half Ella wanted the first time around."

"What about the Charisma and that rogue?"

The black figure spun around in the chair and glared at Smeek.

"That mysterious rogue by the name of Three-halves is a thing of the past. Today, the new Regime comes forward, with I as its future emperor and the dirty half-Irkens mutants dead. And it will all be thanks to Holi."

"Master, it is time."

…

"This isn't possible," said Holi. "Run a double check on the figures."

_**BOOM**_

"What was that?"

The computer displayed an image from the cameras above. Holi gasped at the sight.

The neighborhood was half destroyed. Humans were running left and right from army robots that were tearing apart the houses and flinging the residents about. Amongst all the chaotic screams, though, one voice stood out.

"No… I know that laugh…"

From the smoke, Zim emerged, with an evil glint in his eye and a gun in his hands.

…

"Wait…so if this Three-haves person isn't your enemy, who's the new menace?"

"…I don't know."

**New Deviantart pictures: "Ela, the Great First Half," "Slaughter on the Horizon," and "The Writing on Holi's Wall" Also, I have created a rough sketch of Holi's theme that is now up on YouTube. Search "invader zim holi" or my user name. **


	18. Battle Hardened

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 17: Battle-Hardened**

"This can't be happening. Computer, are you sure it is Zim?"

"Biological scans confirm that it is Invader Zim. It would seem that he is coming here."

Holi groaned. Her perfect plans were crumbling into pieces. And Zim…what was wrong with Zim?

"LiN! I need you to stay here. Monitor the human and assist the computer with deciphering the data. The figures have to be incorrect." She proceeded to the elevator shaft, scared and furious.

_What on Irk is Zim doing? Is he finally going to succeed at destroying Earth? He couldn't have timed this worse. But what if Three-Halves messed with his mind? I still don't know if I can trust him, and I don't know what he did to Zim's PAK. And Dib…those numbers have to be wrong! They need to be! I…I don't want him to die. _

With these thoughts jumbled up in her brain, Holi reached the ground floor of her house and opened up the door. The neighborhood was in shambles. Fires raged and humans ran for shelter all over. Zim was next to a car, smashing it to bits.

"Take that, you pathetic Earth vehicle!" he yelled. "Now, onto business! Find the rogue!"

_Rogue? What is he talking about? _"Zim, what are you doing? Stop! This isn't supposed to happen!"

"Move out of my way, pathetic human! You will bow before ZIM!" He pointed the gun at Holi, who became scared, but mad. _Pathetic Human? _Memories of that day her father called her a freak dredged up from the corner of her mind and she became angrier still.

"Pathetic Human? You have no idea who you are dealing with, Zim!" Holi curled her fist with a fire alight in her eyes.

"Move aside, fool!" Zim shoved Holi into the remains of the car. She stood up immediately, a snarl on her face. _He'll stop if he knows who I am. _Immediately, she morphed into an Irken and cast off her earthly clothes to reveal her tunic and PAK.

"Zim, it's me! Holi! Now will you please stop?" _It's your last chance. _

Zim's eye twitched, and he shook his head as if coming out of a daydream. He gasped, and almost smiled. "Holi…" Suddenly, as if a demon had overtaken him, Zim's face tensed and returned to a sneer.

"Destroy the rogue!" he yelled. He reached out with his robot leg and threw Holi into some nearby bushes. She lay there for a moment; stunned that Zim did not halt his attack.

_He's going to destroy me. I'm this rogue. _She spat out half an acorn and a caterpillar and stood up. _Nothing can stand in the way of my mission. I don't need Zim for this. I suppose he's…disposable. _

"Bring it on!" she yelled, leaping at Zim and knocking him into the street. She picked him up and threw him though a window. He lept up with the same fire burning in his eyes, but before he could strike again, Holi struck his head and pinned him down.

"You fiendish rogue! The Master will destroy you! You will die!" Zim struggled against her robot arm's grip to no avail. Holi stared at Zim, wanting to cry. What had happened to her friend?

"Will you stop at nothing to kill me?" she asked, praying that his answer be the right one.

"I will never stop!"

_No mercy. Kill him. Kill him now. _

"Very well…Goodbye, Zim."

She lifted her robot leg and plunged it through his chest and out the back of his PAK. Zim gasped, but as his PAK was skewered, he stared at Holi with a loving reverence. She stared back; knowing that whatever had been controlling him had been contained in his PAK.

"No…ZIM!"

"Holi…" Zim whispered, before he fell to the ground, dead.

**A note from Max: New Deviantart picture: "Holi confronts Zim"**

**I know some of you want to rip my head off right now, but don't worry. It all ends happy. Mostly. **

**Be sure to check out the video on YouTube for Holi's theme and Demo reel. Here's the part of the links after the , because it won't let me all the full link. **

**Holi's theme: .com/watch?v=ikjiQuQP_cE **

**Holi's Demo Reel: .com/watch?v=9Hb3CelXN0w&feature=related**


	19. Blood Red, Black Blob

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 18: Blood Red, Blob Black**

Holi pulled up Zim's body against her own, squeezing it to her chest and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Zim…I didn't want to kill you. You were my best friend in the universe. What happened to you?" She pulled him in tighter, staining her tunic with blood. Zim's PAK fell off his back, as was customary when an Irken dies. Holi grabbed Zim and pulled him behind the smashed car, waiting for it to self-destruct. A minute passed, and nothing happened. She peeked out from behind the car. It was still sitting there, completely whole. She went over and picked it up, examining it.

"It went through the transmitter…well, that explains everything." An Irken's PAK will only self-destruct when the termination signal is sent to the Galactic Interface and he or she is registered as dead. She checked to make sure nothing else was damaged, which was the case. Then, she examined the body.

"Only a small hole in the squeedily-spooch…Well, that's fixable with regenerative surgery…and the PAK…" She trailed off. A grin broke across her face. _I can fix this and bring him back! _She grabbed the PAK and his body, running into the house and down to her lab.

"Can you do it?"

"I certainly can," said the computer, "but it will take time."  
"Take all the time you need." Holi glanced back at Zim in the regeneration chamber, scared but hopeful. "It's time to figure out what caused this mess." She took the damaged PAK and hooked it up to the computer. All scans showed up normal besides a blank screen for the transmitter analysis.

"This was definitely something from the system messing with his head…" She pulled off her own PAK, examining its transmitter.

_Warning! Virus Alert! _The screen read. "A virus? Computer, what is this?"

"It appears to be some form of mind Trojan, designed to increase discipline, aggression, and obedience to some person called "The Empress."

_This "Empress"…who is she? Is this the enemy Three-Halves warned Dib about? If it is…well, the revenge issue will have to take a backseat. This explains Zim's behavior._

"Why hasn't it messed with my head, then?"

"You appear to be resistant to the virus."

_And that explains "Rogue" as well. Huh. _"Computer, eliminate the virus from the system and reconstruct Zim's PAK. Make his resistant to the virus as well…Wait!" She turned to where the unconscious Dib lay, closed up from his surgery. "Plug into his PAK and check his transmitter too!"

A chord shot from the computer and hooked into Dib's PAK. Ten seconds later…

"He's clean."

"Very well." Holi walked over to the operating table and began to rouse Dib. A moan came from Dib and his eyelids began to flutter. Holi realized that she was still Irken and shifted back in a split second.

"H…Holi…Are they out?" he moaned. "The tumors?"

"Not quite," she said, helping him sit up straight. "They're encased around your heard and frontal lobe. It appears that they're modifying your genetic code."

Dib stiffened and his eyes widened. "Genetic code…I'm MUTATING? Into what?"

"Well…"

"Holi, tell me right now! What am I bec-" Dib gagged. He began choking on something. Holi smacked him on the back, but to no avail. Dib rolled over onto the floor, flailing his arms and keeping Holi from helping him. Suddenly, the tumors, which were absorbing his body from the inside out, burst out of his mouth and began to cover his skin. Holi, scared out of her mind, backed away, wanting to scream. When the tumor left his windpipe, Dib began screaming while he stood up and tried to rip off the tumor. The scream got higher…and higher…and so high that it should have been unnatural for a guy…

"Help me! Help-!" Dib yelled, cut off once more. The goo on his body began to reshape into an unknown figure. It lit up like Christmas, almost blinding Holi. When the light dimmed, a person stood before her that was certainly not Dib. She was an Irken with blood-red eyes, a red tunic, and maroon and black cape. When she saw Holi, she smiled, but in a cold, evil way.

"So…we meet at last, my dear Holi. I apologize for the mishap with my pawn. He wasn't to kill you at all."

Holi stared. "Are you…the Empress?"

"Well, you might call me that, my dear," she half said, half laughed. Her voice was soothing, almost musical. "You however may call me Vita. Invader Vita, at your service." She bowed extravagantly and with a smug smile.

Holi finally came to her senses. "LiN! Attack!" The robot rushed forward, but Vita raised her arm and repelled her with an electromagnetic pulse emitted from a device implanted in her hand. LiN collapsed in a heap on the floor. Holi, at the sight of this, grabbed a gun and aimed at Vita.

"I wouldn't do that," Vita said. "Keep in mind that I am currently in control of your human friend here and could kill him in the blink of an eye."

"NO!" yelled Holi. "Let him go! Just tell me what you want!"

Vita laughed. "Why, my dear, I don't want anything! All I need is for you to listen to me."

Holi lowered her gun. "Alright then. Talk, and then let Dib go."

"It's very simple: I wish to unite the Irken Empire under a better, more superior leader than those buffoons the Almighty Tallest." She said their names mockingly, as if speaking of a freak or a circus sideshow. "It was the dream of my mother and her sister, and now I wish to follow suit and finish their work. I will use this virus to do the dirty work, giving me total control of the Empire."

Holi raised her gun. "Not if I can help it."

"Ah ah ah! Remember your friend."

"If shooting you means that I save the empire, I'm willing to make the sacrifice. I hate my father, but anyone who threatens him is my enemy. I owe him that much."

"You love your father? The very man who called you a freak? Come now, Holi, you know you don't love him that much."

Holi lowered her gun, puzzled. _Maybe she's right…No! Can't let her get to me! _"What do you want from me?"

"I come to offer you a chance to exact that revenge of yours. Yes, I know what you plan to do. You wish to overthrow the empire and destroy the height hierarchy. Well, in my empire, all would be equal. You could help me rule. We'd be two empresses, side by side."

Holi faltered, unable to speak. "You offer me everything that I could want."

"Indeed. So, do we have a deal?" Vita held out her hand to Holi, waiting for her reply.

"I…I…no! I can't do this! Three-halves-"

"Ah, Three-halves. I know of whom you speak of. Poisoned your mind too, I see. Well, I guess I should leave you. But, consider my offer. To remind you of my generosity, I will leave you with a gift. This human boy, do you like him?"

Holi swallowed hard. "I've only every had three real friends and he's one of them."

"Well then, you should know that humans are incredibly fragile creatures that do not live for long, unlike us enduring Irkens. It would be a shame for your friend to die prematurely, as he will if this goo absorbs him. So, I will give him…longevity."

"How?"

Vita said nothing, but smiled once more. She disappeared, leaving behind Dib, covered in muck from head to toe.

"Ugh…how did she do that?"

"The tumors must have been implanted by her," said the Computer. "They're biomechanical, so it transmitted her image onto the surface of the tumor like matrix."

"Trace that transmission. We need to tell Three-halves about this." Holi bent over, wiping away the goo from Dib's hand. _What did she mean? How can she make him live forever? _

Suddenly, she gasped and jumped back from the mucky mass. The hand had moved, and all the goo fell off to reveal a three-fingered green hand.

**New Deviantart picture: Tempting of the Empress**


	20. Rise of the Irken Rogues, Part 1

I do not own Invader Zim

**Chapter 19: Rise of the Irken Rogues, Part 1**

Vita collapsed. She was in her chambers on Planet Noir, frustrated but blasé as usual. Smeek entered the room.

"The hybrid has proofed the defective's pack as well as hers and the human's. The virus won't penetrate their software anymore, master. They've become the ultimate rogues."

"That doesn't matter. I gained important insight into the girl's plans. She hates her father for calling her a freak. Therefore, if her father hates her, we can use it to program the new virus. But we cannot allow those three to thwart our plans. We must launch the new virus soon and get the Tallest to destroy the Earth."

No…this can't be…

Holi stared speechless as Dib roused, rising from the muck. His skin was as green as hers and smooth as a newborn smeet's. His hair had been replaced by odd-shaped antenna. His eyes were blue and bug-like, and his ears and nose were gone. In her horror, Holi could only point and stare.

"Holi…what happened? What is this stuff?" he hadn't seen his hands yet. He stared at the horrified girl, who could only choke out one word…

"Irken…"

"What?" said Dib. He stared at his body and saw his hands. His face was stricken with twice the horror of Holi, who walked forward and touched his face to be sure that it was real.

"Holi…get me a mirror." She obliged. Dib grabbed it and stared at his new face, feeling its new, slimy surface. "No…no…that tumor…is this…it can't…" he swooned and passed out in the muck. Holi reached forward, composing herself, and picked up his limp form, setting it on the operating table.

I don't know if I should be grateful or appalled. He's…he's not dead, but he's the hater of all aliens. How can he accept what he's become?

"Computer! Analyze Dib's anatomy and genetic signature. Find out his allergies, weaknesses, and everything else. This complicates things, but I will make do with what I've got." She marched over to her and Zim's PAKs, reattached hers to her back, and took the other over to Zim's reconstructed body. She attached it to his back and ran an electric current through his body to reanimate him. Sure enough, he began to move and his eyes opened. Holi switched back to her Irken form so this he would recognize her.

"Mmm…Holi…it's you…?" He stumbled to his feet, staring at his old friend. Holi grinned and gave him a huge hug. Zim, aware of human customs, just went with it and hugger her back.

"So you're disguised as that human? Very convincing," he said. "Now you can help me with my eradication of all life on earth!"

"Whoa, Zim," she said. "We've got a much bigger problem on our hands. You're gonna need to help me."

"Eh…ok then. What can I do?"

"First, we have a little problem with Dib."

"Ah, the Dib human! What do you need to do about that weasel pig?"

Holi said nothing, but showed him Dib lying on the operating table. Zim gaped at the Irken Dib.

"Great zargons of Meekrob! What did you do to him?"

"I did nothing to him. It was some other woman named Vita. But I'll fill you in later. Right now, all you need to know is that Dib is now Irken and you cannot try to kill him anymore." Zim looked overjoyed.

"There is no need to do so anymore, Holi! The child is no longer a filthy human, so he is my friend."

"That's great, Zim."

_The question is, will he accept you as a friend?_

_**Max's note: I apologize for the short chapter. I'm having a bit of writer's block at the moment, but I hope to have a new chapter up soon. Good, doomy-thing full of goo are to come soon! In the meantime, check out my Deviantart, because I uploaded some new drawings**  
_


	21. Rise of the Irken Rogues, Part 2

I do not own Invader Zim.

**Chapter 20: Rise of the Irken Rogues, Part 2**

_Dib was alone, in Zim's lab. He was punching some numbers into the computer, when he noticed his hands, green and Irken. But it wasn't a surprise. He stared into the mirror at himself, at his new Irken face. But he didn't feel fear, or disgust, In fact, he almost felt acceptance._

_"I told you that you are more like Zim than you realize."_

_Dib spun around. Standing behind him was an Irken woman, about a head taller than Zim and dressed in a pink tunic. Dib wondered who this woman was, but before long, a name leapt to his lips; "Three-halves."_

_She smiled. "Indeed, that is my name. And you are the infamous Dib Membrane, no? Nice to meet you in the flesh." Dib stared, unable to say anything, until - _

"…_Why has this happened to me?"_

"_Please, sit." She motioned to a set of chairs behind her. I have much to tell you."_

…

"_That gas that was fed to you by me was meant as a gift. It was a supplement for your human body, but an enemy abused its biomechanical nature. The enemy caused mutations to grow around your vital organs, which would eventually spread and shift your form into a pile of non-life sustainable goo."_

_Dib nodded, unable to think. "But I'm not dead."_

_Three-halves smiled again. "Yes, for that same enemy used the biomechanical tumor to mutate your DNA into that of a half Irken-"_

"_Wait…HALF-Irken?" _

"_Yes…you are only half Irken, just as your friend Holi is. That is why she can shift form, which you will be able to do in due time."_

_Dib thought all of this over. _So I can hide this…well, that isn't so bad. _"Ok…so now what?"_

"_Now you must work with Holi to destroy the enemy. Her name is Vita, and she wishes to overthrow the Irken Empire through the use of mind virus use. Her sisters, Ela and Sira, were Invaders that were seeking to control the Empire with the same methods. Vita wants to rule, and she wants to eradicate the Tallest, Irk's leaders, and any possible threats to her reign, called rogues, who are resistant to the virus. You are a rogue, as is Holi, the daughter of the Tallest Red, and Zim. It is your duty to help save the race, which you have now entered into. I know this is a lot to load on you at this time, but you need to know. A war is coming. You need to be ready, as does Zim and Holi and your allies. Earth and Irk and in grave danger…"_

…

"Mmm…" Dib opened his eyes to find Holi, Zim, GIR and Minimoose staring at him.

"He's awake!" said Holi.

"Indeed," said Zim.

"I like pie!" said GIR.

"Meep!" said Minimoose.

Dib blinked and sat up. He knew what he was and what he had become, but he had now accepted it.

"Take it easy. Dib. You've become…"

"I know what I am!" snapped Dib. "I…I…" he stared at all their anxious, yet overjoyed, yet sad faces. "I need a minute." He burst out of the lab on the verge of tears.

…

Holi, after shifting back to human, ascended into the house. Dib was nowhere in sight. She walked outside and found him hiding behind a bush, sobbing.

"We ran some tests, and-"

"I know, I know! You know that I'm half Irken and that I'm not vulnerable to that stupid virus, and blah, blah I don't care! I'm a freak, and I'll always be a freak! Not a human, not an alien…I'm…I'm…" Here, he broke out into harder sobs.

Freak. The word cut to Holi's core, as she heard her father call her that dreaded name. _And I thought you cared about me…_

"No," she said. "You are not a freak." She sat down next to him, cradling his head in her arms. He sobbed, but lessened up once she began stroking his scaly skin. She began to sing him a lullaby that Red had sung to her when she was a little smeet that went something like this:

_The sun has drawn away from here_

_Another night is drawing near_

_But though the light must run and hide_

_I'll always be here by your side_

_..._

_The Shadows dance across the sky_

_Their frightfulness makes you scream and cry _

_But do not wail, don't shed a tear_

_Be still and know that I am here _

_..._

_I fear to lose you, my little one_

_Just as dusk falls, we lose the sun_

_But though someday we may depart_

_Keep my love inside your heart_

_..._

_Times will come that are dark and bleak_

_Too much for one so mild and meek_

_But you will conquer all you fear _

_For my love will be with you my dear_

_..._

**Max's note: I'm going to post a video for the lullaby soon. Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been trying to get this right for ages, both tune and lyrics. **


	22. We Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim.

**Hey everyone! It's Max! **

**So I know I haven't updated the story in a while. Here's my situation. I began the story with an idea of how to get Holi's life going. I went into it knowing the ending. Well, it's changed a bit, but I know how it's all going to end. The problem is, I only planned as far as Dib's transformation. Now I'm stuck in a writer's block, fresh out of ideas. **

**The good news is this: I have a new base idea to progress the plot, but I'm working on a smooth transition into the new plot twist (You'll never guess. Hee hee!). So, until I work that out for sure, here's the most I can give you. Peace out and DFTBA! –Max**

"_Daddy, how long will you be here for me?"_

"_Forever and always, my darling."_

"_But daddy, I'm different. The others won't accept me. They'll think I'm strange."_

"_It doesn't matter what they think, my little smeet. I will always be here for you, Holi. I love you."_

Human tears welled up in her eyes as the sung the song that tied her to the father who had rejected her. Dib squeezed her around the middle, half-smiling and half crying still.

"That was beautiful," he said. "Did you make that up?"

"My father sung it to me when I was a little smeet. He always promised he would be there for me," she said. She looked wistfully up at the stars, thinking about him.

"Where is he?"

"Gone. I left him. He-" she paused, "he wouldn't accept me for who I am. I don't fit in there, and I don't fit in here." She turned to Dib. "We're the two freaks, you and I. Not quite human, not quite Irken. Impure here, alien there." She sighed, and stared up at the sky.

"So, what do we do now?"

Holi bit her lip. "That's the funny thing about this. When I left home, I was so sure of my purpose. I wanted repayment from my father. Now, we've been pulled into something even bigger. What, with this Three-halves person, this Vita character, and your recent changes, I don't even know what to do anymore." She smiled. "That's why I love this."

"You don't know a thing?"

"I do know this. One thing my father taught me before he shunned me. Sometimes, it feels like the entire world is out to get you. You're surrounded by ships of death, all threatening to crush you. When that happens, there's only one thing you can do."

"What's that?"

Her three fingered reptilian hand curled into a fist.

"We fight."


	23. Purpose

I do not own Invader Zim

Chapter 23: Purpose

Holi and Dib snuck back down to the lab, where Zim was waiting. He turned to Dib.

"You…Dib-human," he said. "Considering the recent course of events…I find that you make an almost suitable ally. Therefore, until the events of late are resolved, I will cease to regard you as my arch –nemesis and instead as distant Irken kin. Feel honored!"

"Um…thank you Zim…I guess." Dib looked to Holi. "How do I morph back into a human?"

Holi changed without batting an eyelash. "It's all mental. Just get the mental picture of your human self to the forefront of your mind and concentrate hard on it."

"Ok…" Dib screwed up his face in concentration, trying to get a solid picture in his mind. He heard Holi giggle. He opened an eye and saw his reflection in the computer screen – still Irken, also looking constipated. He relaxed his face, upset. "Now what?"

"Not to worry. I generated a hologram of your human self while you were unconscious. Just access the files in your PAK."

"How do I do that?"

"The PAK is part of you, Dib. It's a second brain. Just connect with it, think 'hologram' and it'll appear."

Dib closed his eyes, feeling stupid. _Hologram. _Nothing. _This is stupid. How do I connect with it?_

"Still not working, Holi."

"Oh…wait! You're not properly installed! Special protocol for all Irken smeets – connects you into the computer and gives you mental access to the Irken mainframe. That's how we formulate the mental like between all Irkens."

"Wait! The virus could infect me!"

"You're a half-breed. It'll be fine." Holi grabbed what looked like a USB cord and jammed it into the bottom of Dib's PAK. "Now we need your uniform. Do you…."

That was all Dib could remember from that night. For the next six hours, he blacked out from the volume of information being downloaded into his brain. When he woke up, he was lying on the Couch in Holi's den. He stood up looked down at his hands.

_Three fingers. Darn it. _He stood up and looked in the mirror over the fireplace.

While he was sleeping, Holi and Zim had outfitted him in his uniform – a blue tunic, to match his eyes. Dib stroked the stiff, leathery fabric, still confused and wistful for his old self.

_Three years ago, I wanted know everything about the universe. Now I have all that information jammed in my head and a ship to take me wherever I want. It's too easy now. I don't know what to do with myself. _

Dib closed his eyes and focused on a mental image of himself. With that image he summoned up the essence of who he was – is? – was in his mind – the psychotic passion for the paranormal, the thrill of attempting to expose Zim, the tolerance of his sister, his friendship with Holi.

He opened his eyes. Human Dib stared back at him from the mirror.

_I've lost my purpose in life. _

He walked out of the room, out of the house, out into the street…going anywhere to get away from this madness.

_Wait a minute…I have a spaceship. Maybe I don't have a purpose, but I can find a new one. _

_I could leave. _


End file.
